Alliance and Trust
by librapeacestar
Summary: Inspired by MasakoX's version of "What If Raditz Turned Good?", this is what I thought could've happened right after Raditz, Piccolo, and Gohan made an alliance to defeat Vegeta and Nappa. How did Piccolo and Gohan start to relax in Raditz's presence? I don't own the Dragon Ball Z, MasakoX's What-Ifs, nor do I own Dragon Ball R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone. This one-shot is based on MasakoX's "What If Raditz Turned Good, Dragon Ball R and R, and Dragon Ball Zero. This is what the conversations could've been like after the alliance between Raditz, Piccolo, and Gohan, but this is only my interpretation. All other texts are owned by Dragon Ball Zero. I hope you guys like it and feel free to comment too.**

One night, while they were taking a break from sparring, Goku came to Raditz's mind. He then slowly started to feel remorse for what he did. _He was my brother, for crying out loud! And what's worse was that I kidnapped my own nephew since my brother bravely defied the Saiyan way. I almost killed him twice, they have every right to banish me from their sight. Unfortunately, he's gone for good. I can at least get to know how he was like as a person in memory of him._

Raditz turned to Gohan and Piccolo and asked in a soft tone, "What was Kakarot like?"

Both Gohan and Piccolo were shocked to hear him ask that question.

Gohan was watching Raditz and he had never seen his uncle sad before.

_He looks... sad. Probably feels bad for killing Dad_, Gohan thought.

Gohan then smiled at the thought of his father and he replied, "My dad was the greatest and stronger fighter on Earth, beating every single guy in his path! He even defeated Mr. Piccolo!"

Raditz's eyes widen in shock. _So this was my brother all of these years? He has a true honor of a Saiyan indeed._ Raditz smiled and he put his hand on his heart for his brother's honor.

Piccolo didn't like to hear that fact, but he wasn't one to lie. He grunted in agreement while nodding.

"He isn't only powerful, but," Piccolo started before reluctantly continuing, "he is also very just. He also gives mercy to his enemies as well," Piccolo replied.

Raditz was in awe even more. Then he started to question what honor actually was._ Does honor actually mean to have a lot of physical strength or is it seeking justice? Or is it both?_

Raditz had a bunch of flashbacks playing in his mind about his childhood.

{Flashback number one}

**_After being sent to Desset, while they were completing their mission, they found that the planet's inhabitants were three times as strong as them. After his friends were killed by them, Raditz had to find a secret place to hide and plan his escape. He watched one of the inhabitants' moves carefully. After seeing that the enemy was about ten feet away, Raditz said, "Now, I have to escape." As he was making his move, he accidentally stepped on a tree twig, breaking it in two. Since the Dessetians have very sharp hearing, the enemy was able to hear it from far. Raditz cursed to himself. As Raditz was about to be attacked, he closed his eyes, thinking, It's over. _**

**_However, a mysterious blast sounded, making Raditz opening his eyes. He was shocked that the enemy was defeated and shortly after, hearing a laughter from behind him. _**

**_"Vegeta, you did great," he heard an older male voice say. _**

**_Raditz turned around and he saw the Saiyan general, Nappa, and Prince Vegeta standing and smirking._**

**_Raditz thought, What was his highness doing here? Well, no matter, they saved my life._**

**_"Well, I suppose so," young Vegeta replied._**

**_Nappa chuckled while Vegeta said to the general, "It wasn't a big deal really, even though the monster was a little bit of a challenge."_**

**_As Raditz stood there in awe, Vegeta finally saw Raditz, surprised that there were more Saiyans on the planet. He asked for his name._**

**_Nappa was trying to recognize Raditz as he saw his face before and then, it clicked, "Isn't he the son of that lower-class warrior, Bardock?" _**

**_"I'm... I'm Raditz," Raditz introduced himself, but he was still surprised at what just happened._**

**_"So what brought you here?" Nappa asked._**

**_They must never know that I cheated in the tourney, Raditz thought. _**

**_"Um, I was sent here to take it over," Raditz replied._**

**_Raditz's response didn't, at all, convince Nappa and Vegeta._**

**_"You do know that this planet is classified as Super S Rank. Only the elites are on that kind of level," Nappa replied. _**

**_"I realized that that rumor was false. You know, the one that was alleged that the Ginyu Special-Squad couldn't conquer this planet," Vegeta said._**

**_Nappa chuckled, "If Frieza hears about us sneaking off to a planet without his orders, then we'll be toast for sure."_**

**_"I'm aware, Nappa. I was just testing the rumor," Vegeta smirked, "Let's head back."_**

**_"Agreed, your Highness," Nappa complied, "Raditz, will you be joining us?"_**

**_"I can't. I need to head back," Raditz shook his head, remember that he had to come back to see his parents again._**

**_"Head back to where?" Vegeta replied. _**

**_Raditz was confused about the response, What does he mean when he said that?_**

**_Nappa laughed, "Huh, so you haven't heard. So you're not aware. A huge meteorite collided with our planet."_**

**_Raditz's facial expression changed quickly and his world turned upside down after hearing those words. _**

**_"I... I don't understand," Raditz replied. _**

**_Does that mean that my parents are dead?, Raditz thought._**

**_"Everything has been turned to oblivion, even our fathers ," Vegeta said this while smirking. _**

**_Both Vegeta and Nappa laughed while Raditz had a horrified look on his face after hearing that news._**

**_Wait, why was Vegeta saying that while smirking? And why are they laughing at that?, Raditz thought. _**

**_Tears were forming in Raditz's eyes, but then, he remembered that Saiyans weren't supposed to cry, at least not in front of other people. It was believed to be a sign of weakness according to the Saiyan code. _**

**_So what happens now?, Raditz thought. _**

{Flashback number 2}

**_Two months after the tragic event, while they were about to report to Frieza for the completion of their mission, Nappa, Vegeta, and Raditz were standing on Planet Nesia. _**

**_"Huh, that was easy," Vegeta said._**

**_"Sure was," Nappa agreed._**

**_"We've could've finished this in two hours if we wanted to," Raditz added._**

_**"For us, yes. For you, no," Vegeta replied.**_

_**Raditz didn't expect this rude behavior from him, so he asked, "Wha...what do you mean?"**_

_**"Well, Raditz, we hate to break it to you, but you're a weakling compared to us. Have you seen your power level?" Nappa taunted.**_

_**While Vegeta and Nappa were laughing, Raditz felt hurt after hearing this from the two comrades that were supposed to have his back. **_

_**We are all Saiyan survivors, so we should stick together, right? Raditz thought, Guess those Elites are all the same. **_

_**Raditz was thinking of a comeback. His attention suddenly fell on Nappa's baldness. **_

_**"Well, at least I have hair," Raditz retorted.**_

_**Both Vegeta and Nappa stopped laughing and Nappa's face turned sour quickly.**_

_**"What was that, you brat?"**_

_**Raditz felt proud for that comeback he made, so he shrugged and said, "I mean, my hair is still intact. I'm sure you were crying like a baby after your hair was blasted off." **_

_**"Why you?" Nappa yelled.**_

_**Vegeta couldn't help, but chuckle. **_

_**"Vegeta, not you too."**_

_**"I have to admit, that was pretty hilarious," Vegeta replied.**_

_**"And you think you look cool with your stupid goatee. It's honestly overrated," Raditz roasted Nappa once more. Vegeta chuckled some more.**_

_**"That does it!" Nappa shouted as he was about to attack Raditz.**_

_**Vegeta stopped him, however, since they needed to report to Frieza about their mission completion. **_

_**Raditz hoped, after that, that this was the only time that they would stop bullying him. Unluckily, that wasn't the first time. He was getting taunted throughout the years and he was forced to put up with their behavior. He was thrown insults, being blamed for being 'weak', and sometimes, he was physically getting beaten up by them too. Not only that, he had to endure physical punishments that Frieza imposes, such as oversleeping past his schedule and not being back at Frieza's base before curfew.**_

{Flashbacks finished}

"You know, Nappa and Vegeta, my two former comrades. They were never my friends. They used to taunt me in different ways," Raditz opened up, his intimidation completely faded, "Kakarot and I's parents passed away when our planet got destroyed and my brother was not with me. I had no one to talk to after that and I couldn't turn to anyone."

Piccolo and Gohan were shocked, never knowing that this was what had happened to this warrior, who easily intimidated them not too long ago. They both thought that the Saiyan warrior had a slightly good side to him.

Gohan wanted to cheer his uncle up, saying, "Hey, uncle Raditz. You're not alone. You have us."

Raditz replied quietly, being very grateful, "Thanks, kid." He wasn't used to being vulnerable like this since he had to show his tough front to everyone around him.

Raditz then started to apologize, "I really am sorry about Kakarot. He didn't deserve to die, Raditz started to apologize, but then, he felt that his vulnerability was getting too much for him. He quickly regained his pride, "He would've made himself a great Saiyan warrior, making the Saiyans proud."

"Raditz, it's not the end for him," Piccolo replied. He was ready to tell him about the Dragon Balls.

"What... what do you mean it's not the end?" Raditz stared at Piccolo confusingly.

"We have orange artifacts called the Dragon Balls. When you collect all seven, we summon a dragon named Shenron. After he asks for what we want to wish for, we can wish as many people alive as we want. We'll bring Goku back."

Raditz stood up as his eyes widen at the good news. He was both happy and determined.

"Really? Is that really true, Green Man?" He replied.

"Yep. He might be able to help us too in the fight," Gohan added.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's train the hardest that we can," Raditz smiled.

Raditz didn't expect this news at all, but his relief and happiness was on another level. On top of it all, they have an even better chance of defeat his former comrades.

What they were completely unaware of was that Vegeta and Nappa heard everything from the other end of their scouters. They were on their way to Earth to fight the Z-Fighters, but they found another reason: to wish for immortality.

"What if Raditz ends up fighting with them?" Nappa asks his comrade through the scouter.

"Highly doubt it. He knows better than that. He would just ask for a death wish," Vegeta said.

"I guess you're right. He's only as strong as a Saibaman," Nappa rolled his eyes.


	2. Training Session 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone. This is a re-written version of "Alliance and Trust" and I did change a few minor things, but the major things are still the same. This one-shot is based on MasakoX's "What If Raditz Turned Good, Dragon Ball R and R, and Dragon Ball Zero. This is what the conversations could've been like after the alliance between Raditz, Piccolo, and Gohan, but this is only my interpretation. All other texts are owned by Dragon Ball Zero. I hope you guys like it and feel free to comment too.**

Raditz calls out to his nephew and Piccolo, "Alright, now a break is needed.

"Thank goodness," Gohan collapsed to the ground.

Shaking his head, Piccolo throws him a water bottle, then offered one to Raditz.

Raditz stared at it for a moment then accepted it. As he took a sip, thoughts of his younger brother slipped into his mind.

**[Flashback begins]**

_"For our next mission, our power won't be enough to conquer the planet. You have a lower power level, but it should be enough," Raditz explained as he walked back and forth. _

_Raditz continued as he was stepping closer to his brother, "Are you in, Kakarot? What do you say?"_

_"I say no way! I'm not joining you in your evil plots!" Goku clenched his fists._

_"Say, is he your offspring?" Raditz looked at Gohan._

_"No."_

_"I know he is, he's a Saiyan like you. He also has a tail."_

_"Okay and what if he is?"_

_"I see that I can't reason with you and you haven't thought about your son's future, so I'm going to have to take him."_

_As Raditz walked towards the group, Goku got into his fighting position. They were both preparing to face off against each other. Raditz, with a power level of 1,500, had the upper hand by faster speed and more physical strength. Raditz kicked his brother in the stomach, making Goku scream in agony._

_As Gohan managed to get out of Bulma's grip to run to his father, Raditz swooped him with one hand. _

_"I expect 100 bodies by tomorrow if you plan on coming with me, but to be honest, you don't get to say no," Raditz said before flying away from the island. _

_"Daddy!" Gohan cried as he tried to reach for his father. _

_"Gohan!" Raditz heard his brother yell, but they were already farther away._

_As Gohan was crying in his arm, strangely, Raditz felt a little sorry for the kid. He was exactly in his position many years ago when he heard that his planet, including his parents, were wiped out. Raditz then shook his head._

_Why am I feeling this way? I'm a Saiyan. We don't show... empathy.' Raditz was disgusted by the last word._

_He had to focus on the mission. He hoped his brother would switch sides._

_"Let me go, you meanie," Gohan defended himself._

_Raditz rolled his eyes, replying, "Quiet. Can you at least give me peace for one day? You'll be out of my hands when your father comes."_

_Raditz took a deep breath to keep himself from getting angrier. _

_'__How did it come to this? How, of all things, did Kakarot manage to take a blow to his head? He forgot his first mission that he was assigned to do. Also, why did he willingly remove his tail? On top of it all, he refused to join him, Vegeta, and Nappa. He chose a bunch of Earth dogs over his own kind. Not only is it disgusting, it was also disgraceful. Whatever, hopefully he'll come to his senses.'_

_Raditz tried to block out his nephew's crying until they landed in the grassland where his pod landed. _

_The farmer's blue truck was still near the crater. As soon as Raditz put Gohan down, Gohan hid under the truck. _

_'Nephew's scared, no doubt,' Raditz thought, 'but, he's gonna have to face his fears.'_

_Raditz picked up the truck before Gohan defended himself, "My dad can do that too!"_

_After Raditz destroyed the truck, Gohan cried, making Raditz angrier._

_"Will you stop with the crying?" Raditz snapped. Raditz then sighed, "You have to be brave. You're a Saiyan too."_

_This didn't stop his nephew, so he threw his nephew into his space pod._

_"I'm glad that's over. Now, I'm going to look for food."_

_As Raditz was walking away from his pod, his scouter beeped, indicating that the power level was 710. When he found that the power level was from inside the pod, he turned, not believe his eyes._

_"How is that possible? There's no way that Kakarot's kid is that strong! I'll check my scouter again later to see if the malfunctioning stopped."_

* * *

_"It would've been better if I roasted the meat, but oh well," Raditz shrugged, taking a bite out of one of the fruits, tossing it behind him._

_His scouter indicated the same power level reading as before. Raditz had other issues regarding his scouter, but he never encountered a problem with incorrect power level readings._

_"Why is it still reading the same thing? Why didn't I bring the manual?" Raditz cursed himself, "Whatever."_

_As he kept looking at his pod, two other readings came on his scouter. Raditz furled his eyebrows when he felt that the two readings were familiar._

_"Kakarot doesn't actually think that he can win in this fight. It's official, this scouter's broken."_

_As Raditz walked further away, he felt the two power levels coming closer. His eyes widened as he turned around, seeing that, indeed, Goku and the Green were heading his way._

_"If that's Kakarot, then," Raditz turned to find that his nephew's power level was actually 710._

_"But how? How can a mere child have a large power level like that?"_

_As Goku and Piccolo made their landing, Raditz wondered how his brother was able to find him if he doesn't have any sort of radar._

_"How were you able to locate where we are?_

_"I'm not gonna tell you that," Goku gritted his teeth._

_"Okay, but answer this. Why did the both of you decided to come here?"_

_"I'm getting my son back!" Kakarot yelled._

_"So you're not going to listen to your big brother, Kakarot? Is this what it has come to?"_

_"Exactly, I'm here to bring you down!"_

_"For your treachery against our race, your only punishment is death!" Raditz elbowed Goku and Piccolo down before they found their footing._

_Raditz thought, 'It would also be punishment from Frieza too. He will give him an /ememeven/emem worse penalty. And for that, I'll save from that.'_

* * *

_The space pod exploded as Gohan did a front fip, glaring at his uncle. All of the fighters' jaws dropped as Raditz exclaimed, "What?"_

_Raditz's scouter read that his nephew's power level rose up to 1,070. _

_"Leave my daddy... alone!" Gohan lunged towards Raditz's chest, giving him a scar. Raditz managed to find his footing before holding on to his wound._

_After Gohan became unconscious, Raditz slowly walked up to him, reading that his power level dropped back to one. _

_Where have all that power gone?" Raditz glared._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Gohan shivered._

_"Play the fool, I don't care!" _

_'You fought like a Saiyan warrior, so I can only receprocate by giving you a Saiyan warrior's death,' Raditz powered his Shining Friday before Goku managed to do a Full Nelson from behind._

_"You scoundrel!"_

_"Piccolo, now's the chance!" Goku bellowed. What Radtiz saw in front of him was Piccolo charging up his Special Beam Cannon. His scouter read 1,440._

_'1,440? There's no way we can get out of this one,' His heart was beating fast as he was trying to get out of his brother's tight grip._

_"Do you realize that if he fires his attack, then we will both die, not just me?" Raditz shook in fear for not only himself, but for his brother too. But he also concentrated on staying alive and fulfilling his mission._

_'Why would he be a martyr for these Earth rats? I don't understand.'_

_"Then so be it," Goku replied._

_"Are you out of your mind? What about your son?" Raditz was still trying to get out of Goku's grip._

_"In defeating you, my son's future will be in better hands."_

_Raditz shook his head. He wasn't about to convince his brother to let him go and he still didn't understand why his brother would throw his life away. _

_Raditz continued to wiggle out of the Full Nelson before Piccolo aimed the blast towards the two. _

_As the blast was about two feet away, Raditz finally had enough power to break himself free from his brother's grasp. Goku was then hit with the Special Beam Cannon, killing him instantly. _

_Piccolo's eyes widen, but his attention wasn't on Raditz. This gave Raditz an opportunity to fire a ki blast towards Piccolo while making an escape. Raditz flew to the other side of the mountains. Raditz needed time to heal and let his two comrades know about the situation in a couple of days._

* * *

_Two days later, Raditz's wound was fully recovered and now, his next order of business was to inform Vegeta and Nappa about the battle._

_Raditz turned on his scouter before he called Vegeta and Nappa._

_"This is Raditz," Raditz said before explaining the battle. _

_"We heard everything, Raditz. I can't believe you weren't able to handle those weaklings, let alone your own brother and that Green Man you referred to earlier. I've had enough of your incompetence. You and Kakarot are an utter waste of space." This left Raditz speechless. Raditz knew that Vegeta and Nappa hated his guts for having a lower power level than them, but he felt that Vegeta took it to a whole other level._

_"Hey Vegeta. Let's go to Earth! That Piccolo guy sounded kinda fun!"_

_Not a bad idea, Nappa. We can show him who's the victor," Vegeta agreed._

_Raditz then pleaded, "Vegeta, let me help you and Nappa. I can do it this time, I promise. I can show you-"_

_"Forget it, I don't want to hear anymore. Either you stay out of our way or you perish with them."_

_After Vegeta hung up, Raditz's mouth was left open while he sunk to his knees. He couldn't beleive that this was happening. His own two comrades, who were supposed to stick together with him, branded him off like that. _

_'No,' Raditz thought, 'I can't just give up like that. Even if Vegeta said that, I have to keep being the warrior that I was destined to be. This is the Saiyan race. I have to take my revenge. That little brat and the Green Man must pay._

**[Flashback ends]**

Raditz's eyes dropped to the floor, starting to feel remorse for all of the terrible things he did. Kakarot was my brother, for crying out loud! And what's worse was that I kidnapped my own nephew since my brother bravely defied the Saiyan way. I almost killed Gohan twice, they have every right to banish me from their sight. Unfortunately, Kakarot is gone for good. I can at least get to know how he was like as a person in memory of him.

"Raditz turned to Gohan and Piccolo and asked in a soft tone, "What was Kakarot like?"

Piccolo and Gohan's heads whipped, their eyes widened.

p dir="ltr"Gohan was watching Raditz, confused at seeing his uncle like this.

_'He looks... sad_. Gohan thought, '_Daddy's gone. But he wants_ _me to be happy_._'_

Gohan tried his best to smile, stating, "My dad was the strongest fighter on Earth. He even beat Mr. Piccolo!"

"Raditz's eyes widen in shock. I... never knew that about him. He has a true honor of a Saiyan indeed. Raditz had put his hand on his heart for his brother's honor.

"Piccolo scowled begrudgingly, grunting in agreement.

"He's... honorable. He fights for justice," Piccolo said while thinking, _Unlike me, I wanted to conquer the world._

Raditz was in awe even more. emDoes honor actually mean to have a lot of physical strength or is it seeking justice?

Images and voices ran through Raditz's mind as he recalled his own childhood memories.

**{Flashback number one}**

_After being sent to Desset, while they were completing their mission, they found that the planet's inhabitants were three times as strong as them. After his friends were killed by them, Raditz had to find a secret place to hide and plan his escape. He watched one of the inhabitants' moves carefully. After seeing that the enemy was about ten feet away, Raditz said, "Now, I have to escape." As he was making his move, he accidentally stepped on a tree twig, breaking it in two. Since the Dessetians have very sharp hearing, the enemy was able to hear it from far. Raditz cursed to himself. As Raditz was about to be attacked, he closed his eyes, thinking, It's over. _

_However, a mysterious blast sounded, making Raditz opening his eyes. He was shocked that the enemy was defeated and shortly after, hearing a laughter from behind him._

_"Vegeta, you did great," he heard an older male voice say. _

_Raditz turned around and he saw the Saiyan general, Nappa, and Prince Vegeta standing and smirking._

_Raditz thought, What was his highness doing here? Well, no matter, they saved my life._

_"Well, I suppose so," young Vegeta replied._

_Nappa chuckled while Vegeta said to the general, "It wasn't a big deal really, even though the monster was a little bit of a challenge."_

_As Raditz stood there in awe, Vegeta finally saw Raditz, surprised that there were more Saiyans on the planet. He asked for his name._

_Nappa was trying to recognize Raditz as he saw his face before and then, it clicked, "Isn't he the son of that lower-class warrior, Bardock?" _

_"I'm... I'm Raditz," Raditz introduced himself, but he was still surprised at what just happened._

_"So what brought you here?" Nappa asked._

_They must never know that I cheated in the tourney, Raditz thought. _

_p dir="ltr"em"Um, I was sent here to take it over," Raditz replied._

_Raditz's response didn't, at all, convince Nappa and Vegeta._

_"You do know that this planet is classified as Super S Rank. Only the elites are on that kind of level," Nappa replied._

_"I realized that that rumor was false. You know, the one that was alleged that the Ginyu Special-Squad couldn't conquer this planet," Vegeta said._

_Nappa chuckled, "If Frieza hears about us sneaking off to a planet without his orders, then we'll be toast for sure."_

_"I'm aware, Nappa. I was just testing the rumor," Vegeta smirked, "Let's head back."_

_"Agreed, your Highness," Nappa complied, "Raditz, will you be joining us?"_

_"I can't. I need to head back," Raditz shook his head, remember that he had to come back to see his parents again._

_"Head back to where?" Vegeta replied. _

_Raditz was confused about the response, What does he mean when he said that?_

_Nappa laughed, "Huh, so you haven't heard. So you're not aware. A huge meteorite collided with our planet."_

_Raditz's facial expression changed quickly and his world turned upside down after hearing those words._

_"I... I don't understand," Raditz replied. _

_'Does that mean that my parents are dead?'__, Raditz thought._

_"Everything has been turned to oblivion, even our fathers ," Vegeta said this while smirking._

_Both Vegeta and Nappa laughed while Raditz had a horrified look on his face after hearing that news._

_Wait, why was Vegeta saying that while smirking? And why are they laughing at that?, Raditz thought. _

_Tears were forming in Raditz's eyes, but then, he remembered that Saiyans weren't supposed to cry, at least not in front of other people. It was believed to be a sign of weakness according to the Saiyan code. _

_'So what happens now?', Raditz thought. _

**_{Flashback number 2}_**

_Two months after the tragic event, while they were about to report to Frieza for the completion of their mission, Nappa, Vegeta, and Raditz were standing on Planet Nesia._

_"Huh, that was easy," Vegeta said._

_"Sure was," Nappa agreed._

_"We've could've finished this in two hours if we wanted to," Raditz added._

_"For us, yes. For you, no," Vegeta replied._

_Raditz didn't expect this rude behavior from him, so he asked, "Wha...what do you mean?"_

_"Well, Raditz, we hate to break it to you, but you're a weakling compared to us. Have you seen your power level?" Nappa taunted._

_While Vegeta and Nappa were laughing, Raditz felt hurt after hearing this from the two comrades that were supposed to have his back._

_We are all Saiyan survivors, so we should stick together, right? Raditz thought, Guess those Elites are all the same. _

_Raditz was thinking of a comeback. His attention suddenly fell on Nappa's baldness._

_"Well, at least I have hair," Raditz retorted._

_Both Vegeta and Nappa stopped laughing and Nappa's face turned sour quickly_

_"What was that, you brat?"_

_Raditz felt proud for that comeback he made, so he shrugged and said, "I mean, my hair is still intact. I'm sure you were crying like a baby after your hair was blasted off."_

_"Why you?" Nappa yelled._

_Vegeta couldn't help, but chuckle._

_"Vegeta, not you too."_

_"I have to admit, that was pretty hilarious," Vegeta replied._

_"__And you think you look cool with your stupid goatee. It's honestly overrated," __Raditz roasted Nappa once more. Vegeta chuckled some more._

_"That does it!" Nappa shouted as he was about to attack Raditz._

_Vegeta stopped him, however, since they needed to report to Frieza about their mission completion. _

_Raditz hoped, after that, that this was the only time that they would stop bullying him. Unluckily, that wasn't the first time. He was getting taunted throughout the years and he was forced to put up with their behavior. He was thrown insults, being blamed for being 'weak', and sometimes, he was physically getting beaten up by them too. Not nly that, he had to endure physical punishments that Frieza imposes, such as oversleeping past his schedule and not being back at Frieza's base before curfew._

**{Flashbacks finished}**

"You know, Nappa and Vegeta," Raditz started while staring at the ground, "They were never really my friends."

_Wait... why am I opening up to them? I barely know them. _

"Gohan and Piccolo's eyes widen.

"So who were they then?" Piccolo asked.

"Just comrades since we were the only Saiyan survivors." Raditz finally looked Piccolo in the eyes

"Then why did they cast you off like that, if they were your comrades?" Piccolo asked.

"I...," Raditz was conflicted on whether or not he should tell them any further. He decided to tell them since he wanted to have nothing to do with his former comrades anymore, "they've always branded me as weak, but I'm anything but." Raditz looked away again as he gazed at the night sky.

"I mean, we did defeat you when we battled," Piccolo joked until Raditz glared at him, "I'm joking."

"You're pretty strong, Uncle Raditz," Gohan rose his head to face his uncle again.

Raditz couldn't help, but give a small smile. No one has ever said that to him before.

"Hey, at least I was able to make you shake in your boots when we first met," Raditz smirked to Piccolo.

Piccolo grumbled in response.

Gohan turned to Piccolo, "You're strong too, Mr. Piccolo.

"Thanks, Gohan," Piccolo nodded.

"Don't worry, you have us," Gohan said to Raditz.

Raditz meekly replied, "Thanks, kid."

Raditz then started to apologize, "I really am sorry about Kakarot. He didn't deserve to die." He quickly regained his pride, "He would've made himself a great Saiyan warrior, making the Saiyans proud."

"Raditz, it's not the end for him," Piccolo replied nonchalantly. He was ready to tell him about the Dragon Balls.

"What... what do you mean it's not the end?" Raditz furrowed his eyebrows.

"We have orange artifacts called the Dragon Balls. When you collect all seven, we summon a dragon named Shenron. After he asks for what we want to wish for, we can wish as many people alive as we want. We'll bring Goku back."

Tch, I've never heard of such thing actually happening. I've only heard of things like that in legends. Besides, once someone's dead, they are gone for good. I can only wish Kakarot was here, but that's only a wish.

"Raditz shook his head, "Green Man, you actually believe in fairy tales?"

"It's no fairy tale. You saw the orange orb on Gohan's hat?"

Raditz slowly nodded.

"That's how it looks like."

""Right," Raditz rolled his eyes.

"Daddy said that it's true," Gohan spoke up.

Raditz sighed, "Nephew, I hate to break it to you, but these things don't actually happen."

"If we showed it to you, then will you believe it?" Piccolo smirked.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it will happen," Raditz replied, looking down again.

"What they were completely unaware of was that Vegeta and Nappa heard everything from the other end of their scouters. They were on their way to Earth to fight the Z-Fighters, but they found another reason: to wish for immortality with the Dragon Balls.

"What if Raditz ends up fighting with them?" Nappa asked his comrade through the scouter.

"Highly doubt it. He knows better than that. He would just ask for a death wish," Vegeta said.

"I guess you're right. He's only as strong as a Saibaman," Nappa rolled his eyes.


	3. Second Day of Training

**A/N: Hello, I decided to make it into many parts instead of a one-shot story. I hope you guys like it! Feel free to comment also **

The next night, Raditz, Gohan and Piccolo were sparring. Gohan and Piccolo were barreling punches against the long-haired Saiyan while he easily blocked them. He then flew up to prepare his Double Sunday attack.

Piccolo told Gohan, "Gohan, try to attack him from the side. I will do the same."

"Right," Gohan nodded before they both flew to Raditz's sides.

While Raditz shot his Double Sunday, Gohan and Piccolo both managed to flee. As Gohan tried to punch Raditz's face, Raditz blocked it with his hand did the same with Piccolo's punch. Raditz then kicked both of them, however they both managed to find their footing.

"Is that all? Come on," Raditz taunted.

"You'll see that we're not one trick ponies," Piccolo replied.

"Prove it then." Raditz scanned the area for his nephew, but he didn't see him anywhere.

"Looking for me? Masenko!" Gohan blasted from behind.

Raditz tried to completely step away from the blast. However, the tip of his left shoulder pad broke off.

"Heh, pretty good attack."

"Thank you," Gohan nodded.

Piccolo made many copies of himself, which made both Gohan and Raditz furrow their eyebrows as they looked around to figure out which Piccolo was the real one.

"Gohan, you go right. I go left," Raditz directed before they both go their own directions.

Gohan fired a barrel of ki blasts on the right side, however, all of the images disappeared.

"Huh?" Gohan widened his eyes.

Raditz fired a bunch of ki blasts as well. The images disappeared as well.

"Wait, where is he?" Raditz turned around.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shot his signature move from behind them while they were searching for the Namekian.

Gohan froze, not knowing what to do. Raditz pushed him out of the way. The attack then blasted part of the mountain, shaking the ground and lighting up the area.

All of them blocked their heads with one arm while looking away.

"Gohan, you can't freeze while facing Vegeta and Nappa," Piccolo walked up to him.

Raditz nodded in agreement before crossing his arms, "Nice try, Green Man. Seems like I'm not a one trick pony either."

Raditz thought of power levels. He wanted to ask them about being able to suppress their power levels.

"What's my power level, Uncle Raditz?" Gohan looked up.

"Huh?" Raditz snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, um, let's see…" Raditz first sensed Gohan's power level, reading, "Your's 1300. Unfortunately, that won't be enough for Nappa and Vegeta."

"Oh…," Gohan looked down, "do you really think I can do it?"

Raditz knew how the kid felt. He tried to cheer him up in his own way, "Sure. With practice, you'll be set."

"Gohan, remember what I told you. You have to give it your all," Piccolo said.

"Right," Gohan looked back up, "I'm just… a little scared."

"You're part of a warrior race. Remember that," Raditz pumped his fist.

"Yeah," Gohan smiled.

"We've come far, Gohan. We will continue to go even further," Piccolo said.

"And Daddy can come back," Gohan replied.

_Does he still believe his father is going to come back?_ Raditz thought.

"Yeah. He'll come back on time hopefully," Piccolo nodded.

_What if what they say is true? But I've never heard of that kind of thing happening_, Raditz thought.

"What, you still don't believe us?" Piccolo looked at Raditz's expression. Raditz realized that his eyebrows furrowed.

"Nope," Raditz shook his head. He checked Piccolo's power level, "Piccolo, you have 2,400."

Piccolo nodded, "And what do you have?"

"3,100. Two months have passed. We have seven more, at least," Raditz walked back and forth with his hands behind his back.

_We don't even have enough time,_ Piccolo thought.

"Let's find something to eat," Raditz started walking.

"I'm starving," Gohan nodded in agreement, following behind his uncle.

"I'm just following," Piccolo walked behind the two. He then stood and watched as the other two started hunting.

Raditz and Gohan looked around the trees to find any animals. The bushes rattled, making their heads snap. They snuck to find that there was nothing there.

"Probably just the wind. Let's keep looking," Raditz said softly.

"Uncle Raditz, some animals eat fruit or plants, right?" Gohan whispered while they were sneaking further.

Raditz turned his head sideways to hear his nephew, "Yes and others eat other animals. Remember what I taught you."

"Okay," Gohan nodded. In front of them, two deer were eating from the bushes right in front them.

"Now," Raditz prepared his ki blast as did Gohan. After they blasted, they both carried one on each of their backs.

As they were all walking back, Raditz turned his head to address Gohan, "After this, we'll get some fruit too."

"Okay," Gohan replied. As they were walking back to where they were sparring, a dinosaur erupted from behind and its roar shook the ground.

Raditz placed the venison on the ground, shooting a Double Sunday.

"Extra meat for us," Raditz said as he picked up his venison before flying towards the dinosaur.

Gohan did the same with Piccolo flying behind them.

* * *

What Raditz, Vegeta, and Nappa didn't know was that Frieza also heard about the Dragon Balls.

"So when are we heading for Namek, my lord?" Zarbon asked. Him and Dodoria were both standing behind Frieza, while Frieza was staring at the stars through his lair's window.

"We're in no hurry, Zarbon," Frieza turned around, smirking, "I can wait a few months. However, if Vegeta and Nappa manage to come back here, they will face punishment for going to Earth without my permission. Just punishment though since they gave me useful piece of information."

"Understood, sire," Dodoria replied.

"I don't know what happened with Raditz though. He disappeared after Vegeta and Nappa wanted to have nothing to do with him. If he does come back, by any chance, he'll also face punishment."

"Yes, sire," Zarbon nodded.

"If we ever need back up for Namek, we can summon the Ginyu Force."

_Ugh, not the Ginyu Force. I also have to work with this pink blob. Well, at least Lord Frieza will be with us_, Zarbon wanted to roll his eyes at the thought, but doing so would raise questions with Frieza_._

_Me, go with this pretty boy? Heh, Lord Frieza should need only me to guard him, _Dodoria side-glared at Zarbon.

"As time goes on, we can plan more, but for now, you are both dismissed," Frieza turned his back on them again.

"Yes, sire," they both bowed before leaving.

After the trio were finished with dinner, Raditz looked at Gohan and said, "Gohan, are you able to forgive me?"

"For what, Uncle Raditz?" Gohan looked up.

"I kidnapped you and almost killed you twice," Raditz looked down.

"Oh, yeah. I don't think you're bad," Gohan smiled as he placed his hand on his uncle's arm.

Raditz half-smiled, ruffling the young half-Saiyan's hair.

Piccolo couldn't help, but half-smile as well.

Gohan has a thing for making everyone soft, Piccolo thought.

"Can I see that thing on your face?" Gohan pointed to Raditz's scouter.

"Sure," Raditz gently dropped his scouter on Gohan's hand, "It's in a different language though"

Gohan imitated what he saw Raditz doing. As he pressed the side of the scouter, he saw unfamiliar figures on the screen.

"Woah, this thing is cool," Gohan looked towards Raditz and Piccolo.

After Gohan gave the scouter back to Raditz, Raditz asked Piccolo, "I remember Gohan mentioned yesterday that Kakarot defeated you. Were you two enemies at one point?"

Piccolo nodded, "Like you, I wanted to conquer the world."

"Really?" Raditz raised his eyebrows. He knew Piccolo wasn't really social, but he never knew that he was originally evil.

"Yeah. My father was evil too and wanted to defeat Goku. I wanted to take his revenge after he died."

"So technically, you fought me since I would've taken your place as conqueror?"

"Exactly."

Raditz nodded, "Fair enough."

"Just wondering, how come you didn't get Goku sooner?"

Raditz furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"What I meant was, whenever you told him that he was sent here as a baby, how come you didn't get him after two years?"

Raditz smirked, "So you were listening to our conversation, Green Man?"

"Yes, I figured that I needed an ally since you were stronger than both of us."

"Say, I wanted to ask. How do you control your power level?"

"Well, this will take time since the act of manipulating your ki is not easy. You have to first be able to get a grasp of your energy. Then, that's when the manipulation of ki begins."

"Okay and what about emotion? That's involuntary, right? I remember seeing Gohan's power level go up due to anger."

"That's true, but you can suppress emotion and that also goes with suppressing your ki."

"Hmmmm," Raditz hummed, "and for your question, the reason why I didnt get Kakarot sooner was..."

_Should I tell them my actual reason or should I tell them what Vegeta and Nappa believes?_

Raditz was feeling conflicted as he looked briefly at the sky. He didnt want to burn down his pride, but at the same time, he started to feel that Piccolo and Gohan wouldn't judge him.

"Actually, I did want to, but...," Raditz paused, "due to the belief of many Saiyans, it doesn't matter who's your family or not. If they are weak, then you're labeled as a disgrace."

"So you probably cared about your former comrades' opinion, right?" Piccolo replied.

"Yeah," Raditz was twiddling with his thumbs before looking at Gohan, "but I really did care about your father deep down even though I didn't show it."

"I know," Gohan looked up, "you were scared, huh?"

"Yeah. I was," Raditz replied.


	4. Z-Fighters Assemble!

The next morning, the three warriors were planning on bringing a team of warriors together to defeat Vegeta and Nappa.

"With just us three, it's not enough," Raditz walked back and forth as Gohan and Piccolo watched him. "Do you know any other fighters, Piccolo?"

"Well, Goku has a few friends that can fight alongside us." Piccolo looked up.

"Isn't that short, bald guy named Krillin one of them? I checked his power level when I was on the island and his power level is a lot stronger than a lot of the other inhabitants here."

"Yep, he's one of them. There's also Chiaotzu, Tien, and Yamcha," Piccolo pointed out.

"Hmm, with the seven of us training for seven more months, we can handle them," Raditz then turned his head towards the sky with his hands behind his back.

* * *

Kami sensed three power sources coming near the Lookout, one of them being Piccolo's. He didn't recognize the other two, but one of them didn't have a good aura to them. Kami was about to tell Mr. Popo about their arrival, but Mr. Popo already walked to Kami's side.

"Oh, we have guests coming," Mr. Popo said, "Is that Piccolo?"

"Yes, but one of the other sources don't have a good aura to them. We must keep guard," Kami held on to his staff.

"Agreed," Mr. Popo nodded before the three warriors landed.

"Piccolo," Kami acknowledged.

"Kami," Piccolo nodded, "I know that Raditz here doesn't have a benevolent aura, but he's one of the only ones that can help us fight two other Saiyans that are coming here. He knows them more than any of us."

Kami looked at Raditz for a few seconds before nodding, "How powerful are they?"

"One of them was more than twice my power level when I first came here and the other one is around ten times more powerful," Raditz replied.

Kami's eyes widened, "When are they coming?"

"Seven months. We already have four more fighters in mind. We're just wondering if we can use your Lookout for our training grounds," Raditz replied.

"Just seven months?" Kami looked down briefly before looking Raditz in the eyes again, "Alright."

Kami turned to Piccolo, "With the Dragon Balls, Goku will soon join you guys."

Raditz furrowed his eyebrows. How did this older Namekian know that his brother passed? And what is up with these Earthlings and the Dragon Balls?

Kami looked to Raditz again, "Yes, the Dragon Balls do exist. I created them for Earth."

Raditz's eyes widened. _Did he just read my mind? Do all Namekians have that ability? Also, if he created the Dragon Balls, are they here or are they elsewhere?_

"You never told me that your kind could read minds, Green Man," Raditz turned to Piccolo.

"We can't read minds, but we have very sharp hearing. Kami can hear what goes on from up here, though, as well as see. He's the guardian of Earth for a reason." Piccolo explained.

"Huh. Then why isn't he the most powerful?" Raditz crossed his arms.

Kami's eye twitched.

"Also, do you have these Dragon Balls with you or are they somewhere else?" Raditz asked Kami.

"They're usually scattered all over Earth, but they have to all be in one place," Kami replied.

Raditz still wasn't convinced.

Piccolo stepped up, "We'll be back here for training. We're now going to gather the fighters."

"Alright. We'll be here," Kami nodded.

Piccolo returned the gesture and they all flew off, leaving the wind to blow heavily on the Lookout.

* * *

Krillin and Master Roshi were both watching TV before sensing three stronger power levels. They both looked at each other.

"Who are they and why are they on my island?" Master Roshi grumbled.

"I... I don't know. I hope they're not here to kill us," Krillin was shaking before they both got off the couch to check outside.

Their jaws dropped when they saw Raditz and Piccolo. Krillin raised an eyebrow, confused as to whether or not Piccolo and Raditz became allies.

Krillin sighed in relief when he saw that Gohan was alive and well since he saw Piccolo kidnap him. He also hoped that Gohan didn't turn evil.

"Hi," Gohan waved.

"Hi. Are you alright, Gohan?"

"Yeah! Mr. Piccolo and Uncle Raditz will help us."

Master Roshi stepped forward, "Help with what, my boy?"

"Two Saiyans with greater power levels than mine will come here to destroy Earth," Raditz's boots crunched the sand.

Both Krillin and Master Roshi's eyes popped as they said in unison, "Seven months?"

"Yes. We don't have much time. We need you," Piccolo pointed to Krillin, "Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu."

"Say, how do I know that you both won't turn against us?"

"Would you rather be killed or have our help?" Piccolo said.

Aww man, looks like we don't have much of a choice, Krillin shook his head before replying, " So where are we training?"

"Kami agreed to let us use his Lookout. Where are the other three?"

"Yamcha's in the forest somewhere, and I think Tien and Chiaotzu are in the mountains," Krillin put his two fingers on his chin.

"We can find them," Raditz spoke up.

"Well, Yamcha and I... cannot fly exactly. But Tien and Chiaotzu can. You can find them in the mountains while I'll get Yamcha. We'll meet you there later."

How pitiful. Raditz cleared his throat.

"Okay. See y'all there then," Piccolo replied before he, Raditz, and Gohan took off.

As the three were flying, their eyes were scanning around the different places until Piccolo snapped his head up.

"Those stronger power levels must be Tien and Chiaotzu. Krillin's right. They are in the mountains over there," Piccolo pointed to his right.

Raditz noticed that his scouter didn't pick up power levels at the same time as Piccolo's sense did.

A few seconds later, Raditz's scouter finally went off as it sensed two power levels.

"That's weird. Why did it pick them up later?" Raditz muttered to himself, but Piccolo was able to hear it.

"Huh. You still rely on that piece of junk?" Piccolo smirked as he looked ahead.

"It's no piece of junk. It's just malfunctioning," Raditz rolled his eyes.

* * *

After the three warriors landed near the mountains, Tien stood in front of Chiaotzu.

"What are you doing here, Piccolo? You better not hurt Chiaotzu!" Tien's jaw dropped as he realized that Raditz and Gohan had a tail. He remembered Goku with one.

Who are they? Are they related to Goku or something? Tien thought.

"We're not here to fight" Piccolo raised his hand, "we're here to gather fighters to fight even bigger enemies."

"Wait, who are these enemies?" Tien jaw clenched.

"They're more powerful than us. They're from the same alien race as me, Kakarot, and Gohan over here," Raditz pointed to Gohan with his thumb, "They're coming here in about seven months to destroy us and this world."

"Wait, Gohan? That name is familiar. Who's your father?" Tien asked Gohan.

"Goku, sir," Gohan looked up.

"Woah, that explains everything then. So this Kakarot is Goku, I'm assuming?"

Raditz nodded.

"Then... who are you?"

"I'm Raditz. Kakarot and I are both from Planet Vegeta, home to warriors. I'm Kakarot's brother."

"Wow. That's... on a whole other level. But... I sense evil ki on you and Piccolo. Goku's nowhere near as bad. How do I not know that you're gonna kill us later on?"

"We already talked to Krillin. He agreed to fight the Saiyans coming here. He's gonna try to convince Yamcha," Piccolo added.

_I mean, if Krillin agreed, then I guess I'll fight them too. Chiaotzu can train too, but I hope he doesn't get hurt_, Tien thought.

"Okay, but if you do anything to Chiaotzu, then things won't be good for both of you," Tien pointed to Piccolo and Raditz.

_Why does Tien always have to be like this? I know he's my friend, but I learned at the Crane School too_, Chiaotzu thought.

"Don't worry, Tien. I won't let them lay a finger on me," Chiaotzu spoke up.

"Okay, we'll meet up at Kami's Lookout right now. Krillin said that he was going to get Yamcha," Piccolo replied.

All five of them started to fly towards the Lookout.

* * *

Krillin and Bulma were in the helicopter as Krillin sat next to the doorway to sense Yamcha's power level from outside.

As Bulma was controlling the helicopter, she gritted her teeth, _I would've been okay with taking Krillin to the Lookout by himself, but I have to also bring Yamcha. That cheater._

Bulma sighed,_ I hope that things will work out again between us. And besides, I should worry about the fact that there are two more powerful Saiyans coming to destroy us._

Krillin announced, "I found Yamcha on the left side."

After Bulma landed in the forest, Yamcha walked towards the two, "Hey, guys. How's it going?"

"Hey, Yamcha. Things... aren't looking good right now," Krillin looked down.

"What do you mean, Krillin?"

"We have to explain some things to you," Krillin sat down as Bulma and Yamcha followed suit.

"How do I start? You know Goku's tail?" Krillin asks.

"Yeah... what about it?"

"Well... Goku's actually not from around here," Krillin rubbed his head.

"Not from around here? What do you mean?"

"Goku's from another planet," Bulma spoke up.

"What?! That explains everything..., but how did you guys know?"

"Well, there was this evil guy by the name of Raditz. He told us that they both come from a warrior race called the Saiyans and they destroy planets and kill people. He's also Goku's brother," Bulma replied, "He kidnapped Goku's son to get Goku to join him on a mission to kill innocent people and take over a planet. When Goku and Piccolo fought Raditz, only Goku died."

"Wait, Goku's dead?!" Yamcha stood up.

"Don't worry. we have the Dragon Balls, remember?" Krillin pointed out.

"Oh yeah. How many have you started collecting?"

"We have all of them. We started collecting them right away," Bulma replied.

"That's awesome! Oh, but what about this Raditz guy?"

"He's still alive. He and Piccolo came up to me and Master Roshi to warn us about two bigger threats."

"Two bigger threats?!"

"Yeah, and they're also Saiyans. Raditz and Piccolo want us two along with Tien, Chiaotzu, and Goku's son, Gohan, to defeat the two enemies."

_I didn't know that Goku had a son. Congrats to him, but we need to focus on these Saiyans,_ Yamcha thought.

Yamcha sits back down before sighing, "I guess we have no other choice, don't we?"

"Nope, we need all the help we can get. Even if Piccolo and Raditz are bad," Krillin looked down.

"So when do we start training for the battle?" Yamcha asked.

"We train now actually. They're waiting for us at the Lookout," Krillin said before all three of them started boarding on the helicopter.

Yamcha sat in the passenger seat next to Bulma.

As Bulma started the engine, Yamcha gently landed his hand on Bulma's other hand, "Hey, Bulma. Sorry I didn't get to properly greet you."

"Oh... um, that's okay," Bulma waved her other hand, "With the situation we are in right now, it's completely understandable."

"Is everything going okay?"

"Yeah... I'm doing okay." Bulma then looked at Yamcha, "I worried about you, though."

"Nah, everything's going to be fine, no worries," Yamcha kissed Bulma's forehead.

"Let's get going," Bulma flew the helicopter up to go to the Lookout.


End file.
